Motives
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: A short story about what Ryan, Horatio, Julia, Kyle, and Ron were thinking and doing during the season final. Chap three is up
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is based on the season finale, and is centered around the charaters. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not know own or have ever owned the name CSI:Miami or the characters. Please do not confuse me with the writers of the show.**_

**MOTIVES**

**Chapter One: Beginnings**

**Kyle Harmon** began to bang on the jet's window, pleading for the pilot to stop the plane. The co-pilot had closed and locked the door, after his father Horatio Caine, told him he loved him and left the plane. Kyle stared at his father standing there as if he was waiting for something or someone. Horatio looked at Kyle once more, then turned and looked off in the distance. As the jet began to taxi off the runway, Kyle heard a gunshot, and saw his father fall to the ground. When it was clear that the pilot would not stop the plane, Kyle sank down into his seat and cried.

**Horatio Caine **couldn't believe he had just done that, he had just taken a bullet, and now the pain was unbearable. The tarmac felt cold and wet against his face, he could feel the blood pooling from his stomach. His body had begun to seizure, but his mind was transfixed on the look Kyle had given him from the jet's window. Kyle was scared, he didn't know where he was going, and he didn't want to leave, Horatio didn't want him to leave. But he knew he had to send his child away, so that he can handle business pertaining to the fused alloy rounds, and Ron Saris. Horatio had to take this bullet for his safety, Miami's safety, and biggest of all:Kyle's safety.

**Ryan Wolfe** was rushing to get to the Miami shores Air-Strip. he was running late, so he turned on his sirens and pushed heavily on the gas. If his timing was right, Kyle and Julia was already in the air and Horatio was lying on the tarmac. Ryan hoped everything he and Horatio were doing was the right thing. He hoped this plan will yield the results Horatio wanted. Pulling into the Shores parking lot, Ryan raced from his hummer, Horatio's time was running out.

**Julia Winston **had decided not to go to the Miami-Shores air-strip to meet Horatio. Julia knew Horatio really wanted Kyle, and she wasn't going to let him take her son away. Julia had the situation all under control, she was going to handle Ron herself, take Kyle and flee Miami. She had left Kyle in a hotel room, to go take care of some business and she was now returning to the hotel room. Unlocking the door, Julia began to call out Kyle's name, that's when she saw the note on the bed,"Went to go meet dad, see you there."_"No!!,"_ Julia yelled grabbing her car keys and purse.

**Ron Saris **was getting ready for the biggest deal of his life, obtaining 2,000 fused alloy rounds. With these bullets, he was going to be in control and what he wanted was going to come to him easy. Ron, was going to kill his wife Julia Winston and her son Kyle Harmon, for their money. The only issue was the boy's father, Horatio Caine. Ron knew Horatio would never let Ron kill his son, so Ron had to kill Horatio Caine first. So he waited for word on a hit, he ordered on Horatio, through his bullet dealer Manny Ortega.

**Beginnings Part Two**

**Horatio **was in and out of consciousness, and couldn't tell if that was Ryan or someone else trying to help him. He had ordered Ryan to come and process his body and the scene quickly before anybody got wind of what had happened. He didn't need the media or Rick Stetler on his back, he just wanted to get to the hospital, so Alexx can stitch him up, and word can get out that Horatio has died. His plan was going to work, because he knew once Ron heard Horatio Caine was dead, Ron was going to slip up and rest easy and that is going to be Ron's mistake.

**Ryan **had taken all the precautionary measures, and was now helping Horatio into the hummer. He handled all the paper work, planted all the evidence and now he just needed to deliver the "body" to Alexx. Alexx was waiting at the hospital for them, there she was going to take care of the rest, such as the death certificate. Ryan, placed Horatio into the back seat, climbed into the driver side and speed off. The hardest part was over.

**Julia** had arrived at the air-strip and was hoping she wasn't late. As she was pulling in a Miami-Dade crime scene hummer was rushing out, she thought nothing of it as she hurried out of her car and ran to where she was supposed to meet Horatio. Arriving to the area, she did not see Horatio or Kyle, and she started to panic,"_Horatio must have taken Kyle and put him on the plane,"_ she thought. Taking out her phone, she dialed Kyle's number but got voice mail, she then dialed Horatio's number which went straight to his voice mail. She didn't know what was going on, but she was going to find out.

**Kyle **was ditraught and didn't know what he was going to do,he couldn't stop the plane and he didn't know where he was going. He wanted to know where his mother was and why she didn't come to the air-strip at 5:00? He had alot of questions, and he needed answers.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Chapter two will be up later on tomorrow. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Advantages**

**Alex Woods** waited for Ryan to arrive at the hospital. Horatio was shot, and she needed to declare him "Dead."Alex wasn't to sure about this plan, she was nervous and afraid of the consequences that may stem from her dishonesty. But Horatio was her friend, and he was fighting for something that she can relate to:his child's safety. In the distance she noticed the Hummer speeding towards the hospital, and her heart began to race, she did not know what to expect, she was almost terrified to see a shot and injured Horatio Caine.

**Horatio** felt like he was dying, and wondered when he was going to get help. Ryan kept yelling for Horatio to hold on, and quite frankly it was getting annoying. He closed his eyes for a moment, and thought about the past year, anything to get his mind off the pain. This year had been filled with a lot of surprises and disappoints ranging from his wifes death to Kyle. After Marsiols death, Horatio thought nothing could ever take away the grief, then Kyle showed up, and he has been the remedy to a broken heart. Now Horatio was scarficing his body, so that Kyle can have life. His happiness rested on Kyle's happiness, and after all, isn't that always the case.

**Ryan **was pulling into the hosptail's emergerency section, when he saw Alexx standing there, he was almost relieved when he saw her. Ryan stoped the hummer, and got out, motioning for Alexx and the two nurses with her to help him get Horatio out the car. Once Horatio was placed in the wheelchair, Ryan pulled out his phone and called Calleigh, it was time for the other CSI'S to know what was going on.

**Kyle **was calm, staring out the window, he thought back to the arguement he had with Horatio before he was supposed to meet him at the airstrip:

_"Kyle, I need to talk to you."_

_"This looks serious."_

_"It is serious."_

_"Is it about Ron again?" _

_"It's about Ron, now listen to me I need you and your mother to leave the country for awhile."_

_"Awhile how long is a while?"_

_"For a long as it takes."_

_"Look, it took me my entire life to meet you, now you want to send me away."_

_"Someday you will understand what I'm doing."_

_"That's what they all say, then their just gone."_

_"I need you to trust me."_

_"Yea, they all say that too."_

It wasn't so much the words that hurt Kyle, it was his actions and the look he gave his father. He had walked away from him, without letting Horatio explain himself. Thinking back now, he always walks away from his father, and he now regrets it. Kyle didn't know what was going to happen, what was going to be his fate and the fate of his father.

**Ron **had just gotten off the phone with Manny. The hit was completed, Horatio Caine was lying in a pool of his own blood. Now his plan needed to be implemented, and by the end of the week, Julia and Kyle were going to be dead.

**Julia **was on her way to the crime lab, she was angry and she wanted to speak to Horatio. She knew Horatio put Kyle on the plane, and shipped him off to some place. She was going to make Horatio tell her where Kyle was going, and if he didn't Horatio would lose the right to call Kyle son, and she meant it. Arriving at the crime lab, Julia parked her car, and walked into the lab angry, the first person she saw was Calleigh.

**PART TWO**

**Horatio** heard her voice, he heard Alexx's voice, and he tried to respond. He thought he was talking, matter of fact he knew he was talking, telling her where the bullet entered and how he wanted everything to work out. His wounds were burning and he just wanted all the pain to go away, one thing was for sure, once he got Ron, Horatio was going on a much needed vacation.

**Alexx **was trying to get Horatio to stop trying to talk. He was talking gibberish and they were trying to put a tube in. Once they finally had him sedated, Alexx ordered the nurses to leave the room, she was going to declare him dead herself, and she didn't need any witnesses.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	3. Before the bullet

_A/N: I felt I needed to give a little background about the conversation Ron and Horatio had about family and what Ron's true plans were with the fused alloy rounds. This conversation would be made up by me, and this is what I think led Horatio to do what he did for Kyle._

**Chapter three: Before the bullet**

Ron made Horatio sick, every-time Ron was brought in for questioning Horatio just wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Ron knew his time was limited, and that it would only be a matter of time before Horatio was going to take him down, but he continued to toy with Horatio, and Horatio has had enough of it. Horatio frankly didn't mind if Ron was sleeping with Julia, but when it came down to Ron being near Kyle, Horatio's son, Horatio minded. Horatio wants Ron away from Kyle, and if he has to kill him to achieve that goal, then so be it. As Ron sat down for questioning, Horatio looked him over and began:

"_Ron, we brought you in here today to talk about your involvement with the fused alloy rounds."_

"_Fused alloy rounds, I don't know what you are talking about red."_

Horatio turned to face Ron fully,"_Don't call me red, and you do know what I am talking about, your name is on the list here, and a client of Manny Oregta." _Horatio slid the paper across the table towards Ron.

Ron picked up the paper then gave Horatio a little smirk,"_Well I guess you did some digging Lt. but a name on a paper means nothing, you need proof, something I bet you don't have."_

_"Ron, you know I will find the proof, and when I do, your going to go down for everything you have ever done." _Horatio returned the smirk.

"_Do I detect some old feelings resurfacing Caine? I feel as if you are referring to the newberry murder, a murder I have told you time and time again that I did not commit." _

Horatio just stared at Ron.

"_No that's not it, I know what the issue is, it's Kyle isn't it, you don't want me near your little caine spawn Horatio? You don't want him ending up calling me daddy do you?"_

Horatio was calm,"_Ron, I'm going to give you a chance to come clean about your involvement in the fused alloy round dealings, if you don't I'm going to take you down personally ."_

Ron got up to leave,"_Well Horatio, I have nothing to tell you, I have nothing to do with this whole gun and bullets thing. I'm going to go now, cause you can't hold me, and pick up your son from school. Julia can't pick him up from school, something about needing to meet with someone, so she asked me to pick him up. Look at me doing dad things, living like a family man, I would have never thought I would be here. Kyle is such an amazing kid Horatio, so smart, and not to mention a good basketball player. I think when he's done with his homework, I'm going to play some hoops with him. You know I'm going to really miss him when he's gone."_ And with that, Ron walked out the room.

Horatio was livid,"_What the hell was Ron thinking?" _Horatio felt like killing Ron now, how dare he speak of Kyle as if he was his father? Horatio knew what he needed to do, he just needed to put his plan in motion.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


End file.
